Stassi and Hayley
by WhatDoYaWantFromMe
Summary: A Companion Piece to the story NEW DIRECTIONS: A NEW GENERATION written by Caroline Idina Fabray, and featuring OC's by New-Classic22 and Santana98. Enjoy! All the necessary warnings apply - that means Femslash ya'll.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok - So this is a companion piece to Caroline Idina Fabray's story New Directions: A New Generation. It features OC's created by New-Classic22 and Santana98.**

**READ AND REVIEW BITCHES! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story, seriously.**

* * *

><p>Stassi trotted down the hall, head held high, long brown pony-tail swaying with each step. Her red cheerleading skirt flitted around her thighs, drawing the stares of both guys and girls alike. She hated the way most guys in the school are constantly eye-fucking her, like she'd ever be interested. <em>Ya'll need to work on your leering skills boys<em>.

Suddenly, whilst scanning the hall for her new _friend _Caroline, her eyes fell upon the red and white streaks of her enemy/rival Hayley Montenegro. She was rummaging through her locker for something, before getting frustrated and slamming the door shut with a bang that had most of the students in the hallway jump away from her in fright. Stassi couldn't help but smile at the frustration on her face.

She didn't quite know why, but something about Hayley REALLY got her going for some reason. Its not like it wasn't reciprocated by the Badgirl, but Stassi could definitely feel there was something more. Whenever she and Hayley conversed for whatever reason, there was an undeniable spark between them that neither of the girls was willing to point out. It's like an electric current surges between them, provocing intense feeling deep within both girls that even Hurricane Hayley couldn't possibly deny.

That idea rang true last week when they shared an unexpected kiss in the janitors closet, and again yesterday when they held a heated make-out session in the Choir Room after Hayley's Diva-Off.

Stassi can still remember the firm, yet delectable feel of Hayley's lips against her own, the heat and passion of the kiss making it even more amazing.

_I guess I'm just going to have to face it. _Stassi thought_. I've got a crush on dri... No - Hayley. I've got a crush on Hayley Montenegro._

As she looked up from her revelation, she found deep ocean blue eyes locked with her own across the hall, looking at her with a quizzical expression. The joined gaze felt electric, much like their arguments, and Hayley felt a fire stir in her stomach. Above their heads the bell rang out and students were moving faster towards their desired destinations. Stassi jumped, breaking her gaze with Hayley to turn towards her history class. Hayley on the other hand stayed rooted to the ground by her locker.

The thoughts were swimming around in her brain like a shark chasing a freakin' dolphin. _Why was she staring at me? Is there something on my face?_ She swung to look at her face in the reflection of the locker door, before dropping her forehead to it with an annoyed groan. _Why the __fuck__ do I care so much? I mean, I don't like her… Those kisses meant nothing… But they felt so good… Oh fuck this!_

She slammed her fists against the lockers before swinging her sling bag over her shoulder and taking off at a run down the hallway after the lean Cheerio. Her heavy combat boots hit the ground with loud thuds that echoed around the clearing hallway, the girl trying to keep an eye on the mocha hair of her infatuation.

Thud!

THUD!

**THUD!**

Finally she was but two steps behind the girl, and her mind finally caught up with her feet. _What am I doing? She could never like me like that…_ She stopped in place, and a wave of self-hatred washed over her usually mischievous spirit. _I'm just a loser, a badgirl with a bad attitude… She deserves so much better than me… _She dropped her head, and when Stassi had rounded the corner, dropped down against the lockers, rough sobs ripping from her chest and tears falling down her cheeks.

_**GLEE!**_

The rest of the day passed increasingly slowly for both Stassi and Hayley. Stassi because of the confusion and frustration at her own revelation, and Hayley because to her – cowardice is the worst possible thing a human being is capable of, and she had given an absolutely brilliant display of it that morning. Luckily, the girls didn't have any classes together that day, so they weren't forced together for any reason. The next few days passed in the same manner, until Thursday arrived. When it came time for Glee rehearsals Hayley was at breaking point. She entered the choir room 5 minutes late, and took up the empty seat at the far back of the room. She avoided the questioning glances of her nosy teammates (mostly Stassi) and placed her head in her hands. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep that guilt brings and was very near falling asleep where she sat.

Stassi glanced up as the thumping footsteps coming through the open door, and saw Hayley strolling in, head hung, eyes sunken in, feet partly dragging, and satchel hung lazily over her left shoulder. Her usual air of confidence had completely dissipated, and a sullen, disconnected look had taken over her features. Stassi had a sudden urge to look after the girl, to make her smile, have ecstasy take over her perfect featu… _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Miss Montenegro! I'm alright with you being less than excited during rehearsals, but blatantly not paying any attention is a completely different matter. We've been here for you since you joined, we **want** you to succeed! I haven't yelled at a girl like this since Quinn Fabray's senior year, but you've pushed and pushed-" Mr. Schue started to yell up at the sophomore, making everyone in the room jump. Apparently he had been discussing the lesson plan and Hayley had yet to raise her head from her hands. "You're just too ungrateful to even care about the rest of the group."

"Yeah!" Andrew chimed in. "You're one of the most selfish, aggressive, self-centered people any of us have ever met in our lives. If you hate us all so much, and don't give a damn then just leave ok! None of us care if you get expelled or not, or whether in 2 years we'll be getting letters from you from within cell block 9".

Almost everyone in the choir room gasped as he finished, and Stassi almost lost control of her emotions for a moment, feeling as if she was about to leap from her seat and beat the pudding out of the boy.

Hayley hadn't moved until this point, where she slowly raised her head from her balled fists, and rose to her feet. Silence enveloped the room, as if expecting some kind of explosive outburst.

"Mr. Schue," her voice was eerily calm. "I'm going to sing something". Mr. Schue had a suspicious look overtake his features before handing off to the slow moving girl. Her boots clicked as she walked down, placing a sheet of music from her bag on the piano bench for Brad to play. He looked at the music quizzically, but started to softly pad at the keys. Most of the choir room tilted their head in confusion at the song choice.

She hung her head as she begun to sing – relatively softly by her standards, but even more beautifully.

"_I'm not a stranger"_

At the first line, a tear sprung to Stassi's eye.

"_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore"_

She lifted her eyes to the audience, for the first time in her life revealing her deep pain to her peers.

"_A fragile frame aged_

_With misery_

_And when our eyes meet"_

Her eyes locked with Stassi, and a jab of pain reached her heart.

"_I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so alone_

_Relief exists I find it when"_

She grabbed the edges of her sleeves, and pulled them up to her elbows. The entire room gasped when they saw what she was obviously referring to.

"_I am cut_

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye"_

Hayley had tears freely rolling from her own eyes, but continued singing, her voice unfazed.

"_I feel alone here and cold here_

_No, I don't want to die_

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so alone_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut"_

Stassi was openly crying in her seat, as was a few other girls.

"_Pain_

_I am not alone_

_I am not alone_

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore"_

She rubbed her wrists together tenderly, ignoring the throb of pain that came from the wounds wrapped in gauze.

"_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut"_

As the final notes of the song rang out, Hayley turned and ran out of the classroom, crying silently. Stassi looked around at the tear stained faces of her fellow Glee clubbers, and took in the sights. Andrew had this guilty look on his face, and Mr. Schue obviously blamed himself. He had tears in his eyes, and Stassi herself felt bitter at the team.

"You are all pathetic" Stassi said as she rose from her seat to pursue the girl. Hazy eyes turned to confusion behind her; they all thought that they hated each other.

_Ba** Ba BA!**_

Stassi ran down hall after hall, amazed at the speed and silence the girl had disappeared into. She swore out loud, whipping her mused hair away from her eyes with frustration evident in her expression. With her not moving her feet, it was absolutely silent around her, save for the buzzing of the lights, and her own heavy breathing. She put her hands on her knees, trying to control her breathe, when she heard a small whimper. She whipped up and looked around desperately, and noticed the door to the Spanish classroom was slightly ajar. Stassi walked towards it as slowly as possible, and hesitantly inched the door open.

Stassi stepped through silently, trying not to bring any attention to herself. She almost cried out when she saw the girl. Hayley had her back pressed against the teacher's desk, had her arms wrapped around her knees that were up at her chest, and she was visibly shaking. Stassi had a sudden wave of empathy towards the trembling girl, and before she could stop herself she had ran over and wrapped her arms around the be-streaked girl securely.

Hayley made to flinch out of the touch, but Stassi held her so tightly that she couldn't help but fall into the embrace. She buried her face into the older girl's chest, and the hoarse sobs broke from her constricted chest. _I had no idea she was so broken… _Stassi thought, gently rocking the girl back and forth.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Hayley's sobs slowed to gasps, and she started to move away from Stassi's grasp. Hayley coughed and rubbed her red, tired looking eyes, moving to stand up – but before she could Stassi grabbed her shoulder, making her retake her seat. A mutual silence covered them, before Stassi broke it, an unusually calm tone to her voice.

"You're a right idiot. You know that?" Stassi was looking at her clasped hands as she spoke, before looking up in search of the dark blue eyes she loved so much. Hayley laughed at the question, running her hand through her hair as she threw her head back.

"Yeah… maybe." She said, looking back at her shoes. Stassi felt her heart break a little bit more at the defeated look in her eyes. She desperately wanted to make Hayley see how important she was, but didn't quite know how.

"I'm serious. You have no idea how many people care about you, love you, **need** you! You can't jus-st…" Stassi's voice broke on the word, and a stray tear slid from her eye. Hayley kept her gaze fixed on her shoes, scuffing the heels against the floor over and over again.

"No! You have no idea. My dad hates me, my mum ignores me, and even my kid brother is a million times smarter than I could ever be! I can't even read for Christ's sake! No one care's about me, and no one ever will" She burst, not quite yelling, but loud enough to make Stassi flinch. Stassi shook her head.

"You just won't get it through that thick skull will you?" Stassi said, before gripping the back of Hayley's neck and pulling their lips together.

The kiss was hard and rough, flooded with both girls emotions. Hayley threw herself into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the other girls' neck and trying to pull her even closer if possible. Stassi deepened the kiss, venturing forward – grazing her tongue over soft, salty lips. Hayley immediately opened up and allowed their tongues to battle vigorously between them. Stassi moved to push the younger girl's jacket off of her shoulders, before she laid her down against the linoleum floor. Hayley went willingly so that the Stassi was now lying on top of her, and they were pressing together in every way.

Hayley let out a soft moan at the feeling of Stassi's slim frame pressed against her own; their stomachs, their legs, their breasts… _Oh god._ Hayley moaned again at the thought. Stassi gripped at the bottom of her white wife-beater, and lifted it over her head, leaving the girl with only a black sports bra covering her chest. Stassi unwillingly gasped at the beauty of her body. She softly traced the rock hard portions of the girl's abs with her finger, and relished in the shiver that rippled through the girls ripped body. _Of course Hurricane Hayley's all muscle. How else would she pull off __**half**__ of the stuff she can._

They quickly reconnected their mouths, unwilling stop. Stassi swung her legs over to straddle Hayley's hips, and couldn't help but giggle at the desperation with which she gripped the bottom of her Cheerio shirt.

Stassi gripped it herself and pulled it off, revealing her own skinny upper body. Hayley reached her hands up to cup soft breasts in her rough hands, cursing the scrap of red fabric that was blocking access. Stassi seemed to sense this, and guided Hayley's hand behind her back to her bra clasp. Hayley looked in Stassi's eyes before flicking it open with one hand and a wink, some of her trademark confidence returning momentarily before she cut herself off with a loud moan.

Stassi had moved her lips down her companions' neck to her pulse point, and bit down hard. She soothed the bite with her tongue, before repeating until there was a dark bruise in the shape of her mouth on her neck, in the perfect place so that it would be extremely difficult (near impossible) to hide. The whole time whilst the hickey was being created Hayley had been squirming, moaning, and almost thrashing in desire. Stassi gave the bruise one last lick before travelling lower and whipping the bra off of the smaller girl. Hayley gasped as cool air hit her chest, and through her head back against the floor as a warm mouth enclosed her left breast.

She smiled down at the girl, and looked at her chest in absolute wonder. It definitely wasn't large, but in her eyes they were absolutely perfect. She lowered her mouth to the left breast, and groaned at the taste of her skin against her tongue. _Mango…_ she thought, before returning her focus to the writhing girl below her. She circled the rock hard nipple with her tongue, and lifted her hand to tweak the one that wasn't currently getting any attention.

Hayley was in the clouds. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands were grazing up and down the other girls sides, leaving light scratch marks in their wake. She was so unbelievably turned on at the moment; she was amazed she didn't come from the breast play alone. She grabbed Stassi's face and pulled it away from her areola, her lips making a loud pop as she pulled away. She pulled her face up to meet hers, glaring into the teases eyes.

"Please" she groaned, jumping slightly as Stassi pulled on her nipple sharply. Stassi smirked, wanting to play just a little bit more.

"Please… What?" she pulled on her nipple again, this time twisting it as she did. Hayley's hips bucked up, and Stassi put a hand on her abs to hold her down.

"Please!" She groaned even louder, and Stassi had to stifle a laugh as she nuzzled against her partners neck.

"Use your words Hurricane" she mewled, pulling her earlobe into her mouth and nipping lightly. She knew the name got her riled up, and that was exactly what she was wanting to do.

"Please Stassi! Fuck me!" she growled, pulling her face up roughly so she could glare into her eyes. The fire was back, that electricity that is constantly fired between them. Stassi's face turned to a fully-fledged grin.

"Finally!" she dropped down Hayley's body, stopping momentarily to dip her tongue to her bellybutton, and to create yet another dark bruise just under her breast, and while Hayley was gasping, she yanked the cargo pants from her hips and threw them somewhere in the room. She licked down her body, past her black boy shorts, and down to her thighs. She bit and sucked up them until she was so close to the girls' underwear that she could see the wet patch, and smells the musky scent that she decided she wanted to taste so badly. She could resist any longer.

She pulled the shorts away as fast as she could, and plunged two of her fingers into her dripping center – earning a guttural scream to rip from her counterparts' throat. Hayley's back arched so far that Stassi swore it might break in half, and the smooth, velvety walls clenched around her fingers tightly. She started to pound her fingers in and out of the hole, relishing in the gasps that emerged every time she entered. Hayley swore she was at the absolute height of whatever pleasure possible, and was definitely not expecting a wet heat on her clit. She creamed once again.

Stassi had lowered her head to the girls' pussy, and took a long, slow swipe at her clit, laughing as she heard the scream. The vibrations from her laugh sent yet another spark of pleasure to shoot up her spine. Her back arched yet again, and incomprehensible mutterings began spouting from her mouth.

Stassi suddenly remembered something she had read about going down on girls, and started to put it into action. As she sucked on Hayley's clitoris, she roughly began to trace the letters of the alphabet. Hayley felt as if every single inch of her body was on fire, and she was about to explode from the inside out.

"Stassi! I-I'm gonna…" Hayley started to groan, wanting to warn her before it happened. Stassi simply nodded but continued her ministrations with her tongue. Hayley started to shake, but tried to hold off so Stassi could stop.

"Don't hold back babe. Cum for me. Say my name beautiful" Stassi said against her clit, and when her teeth accidently grazed Hayley's clit, Hayley lost all control.

"Stassi! Oh my… STASS!" She cried as she came all over Stassi's face and fingers, and Stassi moaned at the feeling of her muscles contracting around her slender fingers. She had to keep her free hand tight on her abs to prevent Hayley's hips from bucking too crazily, and Stassi finally took a look up at her lovers face.

Hayley's head was thrown back against the hard linoleum, her brow shiny with sweat (as was the rest of her body), and her mouth open wide in a sort of 'O' shape. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her eyebrows furrowed, and to Stassi it was the most beautiful, erotic sight she had ever seen in her life. Stassi leant her head back down, and sucked softly – riding out the aftershocks with her. After she was still, she cleaned up the girls thighs and pussy, before kissing back up her body. This time however, she stopped at the girls wrists.

"Never again. You hear me? Never, ever do this to yourself again." She said against her gauze, punctuating each word with a kiss to the wrists. She felt kinda corny doing it, but she really needed to get her point across. She raised her desperate eyes to Hayley's tired ones, and she nodded silently. "I care about you, more than you could ever imagine."

"I can imagine" Hayley said, a small smile gracing her wild features. Stassi stood suddenly, and went about collecting both of their clothes from the various places around the room. Hayley lifted herself to her elbows to watch the girl with a brow cocked, and laughed as a pile of clothes were thrown in her face. "What're you doing?" she said through the giggles.

"If you didn't realize, we're still at school. So, put your clothes on." She said, pulling her Cheerio uniform back over her head. "Then we're going to go your car, go to your place, and you're going to return the favor" she finished by leaning down to meet her gaze, giving a sweet kiss before rising again to fix her hair in the refection of the window.

"Wait, where's my underwear?" Hayley said, searching through the pile that had hit her.

A devious expression took over Stassi's features. "I'm taking them as a bit of a memento, hope you don't mind." She winked as she made her way to the door. "Meet you at your car".

Hayley shook her head and laughed to herself. She pulled on her clothes, ignoring the still there throb between her thighs, only amplified by the occasional brush of fabric from her pants. She ran out of the school, ignoring the quizzical glances she got from some loitering students, and made her way into the parking lot. She made her way to her car and saw Stassi leaning against it, flashing a seductive grin, and patting the pocket in which she had hidden Hayley's underpants.

"Wow, this going to be a **long** night".


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley's leg was shaking uncontrollably as she put the car in first gear, pulling out of the school parking lot. Her pants were rubbing against her sensitive inner thighs in the most awfully wonderful way, making her have to supress groan after groan of frustration. _She did this on purpose, she wanted me so totally on edge that I was dying to take her. _Hayley thought, shaking her head slowly, and shifting uncomfortably in her seat once again.

Stassi was biting her lip, trying to keep the knowing smirk from overtaking her features. She knew exactly what she'd done to Hayley, and was loving every second of making the girl squirm so she decided to kick it up a notch. Hayley changed gears as the they started going down the main road of Lima.

As she changed the gears, Stassi slipped her hand onto Hayley's upper thigh. Stassi noted the sharp intake of breath Hayley took, and the whitening of her knuckles as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Hayley refused to acknowledge her however much she wanted to, and boy did she want to.

For the rest of the drive Stassi continued to slip her hand either high or lower on her counterparts thigh, depending on the way she shifted gears. Hayley was in agony, and it was a wonder that she didn't crash the car as she parked it in the driveway - however she did manage to take out the Mailbox of the old man next door who throws lemons at the streaked girl.

Both girls got out of the car, Hayley almost falling at the weakness of her legs. _Fuckin' tease. _She thought, slightly angry. She jogged towards the house, noting the lack of cars in the driveway, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. She held it open for the Cheerio, and then slammed it closed behind herself.

"Yo! Family dearest. My lesbian friend's here and we're gonna get our mack on now! Ya' hear?" Hayley yelled through the house, knowing that nobody was actually there to hear her. Stassi rolled her eyes at the crazy girls antics, and stepped up behind her, running her hands up Hayley's sides and neck to push away her hair and kiss at the skin she found there. Hayley tilted her head forward and let out a tiny groan before spinning around and pinning the Armenian girl to the wall behind them.

There was no more shyness or uncertainty between them. Hayley's hand moved to cup the taller girl's cheek. Her tongue darted out, gently tracing Stassi's lower lip to request Access. Access that was quickly granted. Neither of them knew where the moan came from. Hayley felt the vibration against her chest, but was unsure if it was her own chest or Stassi's. Neither cared. They just needed more.

Reluctantly they parted. "Let's go upstairs." Hayley whispered against Hayley's ear, causing the girl to shiver. But she didn't let it control her as she grabbed Stassi's hand and made her way toward the stairs. Stassi smiled and allowed herself to be lead up the steps, and suddenly she was thanking god for the creation of Hayley Montenegro's ass.

Once inside the brunette's room, with the door closed, things got slightly awkward for a moment. "Come here…" Hayley breathed out moments before pulling Stassi in for a bruising kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together in their intricate dance in which they both fought for the lead.

The bag fell from Stassi's shoulder before she snaked her fingers through the coloured hair. She tugged gently, affectively pressing their bodies together, but she soon realized it wasn't enough. She pulled her hands out of Hayley's hair and slid them down the front of her perfect body. She took note of the vibrations of a moan against her lips. Muscles trembled when her fingers raked over Hayley's solid stomach. She broke their kiss long enough to pull the tank top up and over her head. Now she was thing she should have taken more than just her panties.

Hayley leaned up, pressing her lips to the exposed skin of Stassi's neck. "Let's play a game." She whispered with a smirk on her lips. _I'm going to make you pay for that teasing..._

"Uh huh...?"

With a push, Stassi sat down on the full-sized bed. In a moment, Hayley was straddling her thighs, her fingers toying with the hem of the older girl's cheerleading uniform. "So... Do you wanna play?" she raked her fingers over the slightly exposed skin just below the hem.

Stassi watched her own fingers trail a path down the front of Hayley's chest and in between her breasts. She arched into the touch. "Depends, what are the rules?" Hayley pulls the shirt up, over Stassi's head, and whisks the bra off with ease, and pulled her own off as well. Stassi leaned forward to capture Hayley's lips. They both moaned when their bare breasts touched.

"One simple rule…" Hayley ripped her lips away from Stassi's and started kissing down her neck, then across her shoulder. "…I go first." She pushed the brunette onto her back and dipped down to suck her left nipple between her lips.

Stassi's hips bucked up at the sensation. "Mm, Hails please." She whimpered. Her fingers got lost in the brown mane that skillfully teased her nipples, each in turn.

"I want to hear you beg. Just like you made me..." Hayley whispered, a slight growl to her words. She pulled away to push Stassi up toward her pillows. Once she was comfortable Hayley slowly reached for the waistband of her Cheerios skirt and spanks. Her eyes locked with the brunette's, silently asking permission. When she felt Stassi push her hips up, she smiled and quickly rid her of her pants. "Really A? Nothing under your Spankies?" She laughed in a sickly sweet sweet voice.

The brunette laughed and hit the other girl lightly. She reached out to cup Hayley's cheek to draw her closer. She gasped when she felt a pressure against her already aching core. Her hips slowly rocked against what she soon figured out to be Hayley's thigh. Her eyes slammed shut as their lips locked yet again. "So good." She found herself whispering between kisses.

Hayley's left hand traced down the side of the body below her. Never before had she felt skin so incredibly soft. Now, though, wasn't the time to admire. Her nails dug in gently at the skin near Stassi's hip. Using her hand she coaxed the older girl's legs further apart. Her lips never pulled away from Stassi's as she slowly ghosted her fingers over her dripping folds. "So wet," She whispered, breaking the kiss for mere seconds, and breathing heavily against Stassi' lips.

"Your fault," Stassi pushed her hips down again, getting impatient for a release of any kind. "Don't tease me Hurricane..."

"But maybe I'd like to tease you." She pressed her fingers in harder, spreading the brunette's lips to focus solely on her the area around her clit. Her lips descended Stassi's body slowly, skimming over each rock hard nipple with just a small flick of her tongue. As she descended, so did her fingers, until they came to rest right at Stassi's sopping entrance. It might sound cruel, but Hayley was definitely enjoying the erotic squirming of the beautiful girl below her. _Especially after what she put me through..._

"Tell me what you want." Hayley's feeling of empowerment was returning; especially with the fact that there was a very willing and naked Anastassia Moran under her.

Stassi shivered, her fingers holding the comforter below her in a death grip. "You."

Playfully, she dipped the tip of her finger into Hayley before moving back up to her swollen clit. "I know that lovely lady." She slowly dragged her teeth along Stassi's taut abs, working her way closer to the place she knew Stassi needed her most.

"God! Stop being such a bitch you little pest! Touch me, fuck me, do something!"

A chill ran down Hayley's spine at Stassi's tone of voice. She took one last moment to admire the cheerio's body before pushing two fingers deep into her. Hayley had to use her other hand to still her bucking hips. Her lips began trailing kisses against Stassi's hip, then against her thigh until she finally flicked her tongue over her clit for the very first time.

"Fuck…" Stassi slapped her hand over her mouth just as a loud moan ripped through her.

Hayley chuckled, the vibration of her lips sending a new kind of sensation all over the blonde's body. Hayley just couldn't get enough of Stassi's intoxicating taste. She pulled away for just a moment to lick her own lips and groan at the sweet salty-ness she was met with. When she sucked the taller girls clit back between her lips, she curled her fingers. She was in desperate need of finding the spot within her that would make her scream out her name.

"Hails, oh fuck Faster!" Stassi called out before gripping her fingers roughly in Hayley's hair, pulling her impossibly closer to her core. She gasped loudly before biting her lower lip to stifle a moan when she felt Hayley's fingers brush the most sensitive spot of all inside her.

The Streaked girl smirked to herself when she realized she'd found it. She pressed her fingers hard against it before pulling out and repeating the motion. When she felt the brunette's inner walls tighten around her fingers she abandoned her clit to capture her lips. Hayley swallowed every moan and groan as she went tumbling over the edge. When she felt Stassi's body relaxed she pulled her fingers out of her slowly, but made no attempt to pull away from the kiss.

They continued their slow, soft kiss until Stassi finally pulled away. She needed to take a full breath. If the goofy smile on her lips was any indication, Hayley knew she'd done well. "Should have done this a long time ago." Stassi finally opened her eyes to look deep into Hayley's. It was right at that moment that she realized she was right where she belonged.

"What's that look for A?" Hayley carefully brushed some sweat soaked hair out of her face before affectionately placing kisses over her damp skin.

Stassi carefully rolled them over and looked over her lovers body. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She nuzzled against Hayley's neck and relaxed into the embraced. Though neither of them were really cuddling type, being together brought out the romantics sides of both of them. Together, with Stassi lying on top of a still partly clothed Hayley, they fell asleep.

They awoke to the sound of a slamming front door, and the shouting of what sounded like a group of teenagers.

"Listen Xave! You were meant to be outside at 7:30. I don't care about whatever excuse you can come up with," came what sounded like the only female voice in the group. Hayley just rolled them both onto their sides and cupped Stassi's cheek in her hand, muttering a "Hey". Stassi smiled back lovingly and subconciously wrapped her arms around the girl even more tightly and closing he eyes once again.

"But Samara! Hayley was meant to pick me up, and she always comes inside! Its not like its my fault she's a lazy-ass bitch!" said a whiny voiced boy. Stassi's head popped up with an angry expression, but Hayley simply patted the back of her head and convinced her to lie back down.

"Oh shut up Xavior. She just forgot. She forgets sometimes," a younger voice said, before the sound of a TV made it more difficult for any of the conversation to be heard.

"How can you stand hearing them talk about you like that?" Stassi muttered against Hayley's neck without opening her eyes. Hayley chuckled and continued stroking her soft hair lovingly.

"I've been hearing it since I can remember, so if I was to start being sensitive, I'd be even more messed up than I am right now" she laughed and Stassi chuckled lowly. "You wanna stay the night? Its pretty late and I don't thi..." she was cut off by a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'd love to, I might need to borrow some pajamas," she said with a wink as she pulled away. Hayley laughed and pulled her back in once again for a chaste but passionate kiss. Before they could get too into it though Stassi pulled away yet again.

"Mmmm... No, no. I really need a shower. Can I?" she asked, and Hayley rolled onto her stomach, face down in the pillow, and pointed out the door.

"Just across the hall," she murmered. Stassi rolled her eyes at the juvenile behavior and stood up from the bed. She looked around the room for something to put on incase she managed to come in contact with any of the siblings she'd heard downstairs, and decided on a pair of boycut red trackpants, and the white wifebeater Hayley had been wearing. She looked at herself in the full length mirror momentarily before turning to the girl still on the bed.

"You know, I'm still incredibly horny from your little stunt in the car, and actually right now. Seeing you in my clothes is just making me want to get myself of more and more..." she muttered, face turned to Stassi although still partly concealed by the pillow. Stassi giggled and turned towards the door, hips swaying a little more as she felt eyes following her ass.

She walked to the bathroom quickly, shut the door, stripped, and stepped into the shower. She allowed the water to pour over her head, relished it actually, and reached for the body scrub that she saw in the holder. As she squeezed it onto her hand she caught the tell tail scent of Mango wafting from it that was strictly Hayley. She slowly started to rub it all over her body, and straightened suddenly at the feeling of warm breath on the back of her neck. Stassi hadn't even heard the door click open and closed.

"Shhh... It's just me babe. I thought I'd give you a hand," Hayley said, wrapping her arms around Stassi from behind. Stassi felt Hayley's whole body against her back, and relaxed into the kisses that were being peppered all over her neck and shoulders. She turned herself around swifly in Hayley's arms and pushed her up against the glass wall of the shower. She immediately slipped her fingers through Hayley's slick folds, and noticed the sticky wetness wasn't isolated to just her cunt. The juices had dripped down her tanned thighs, making thr need to lap it all up far too great.

She dropped to her knees as the hot water continued to strike them, creating a thick steam that swirled around their connected forms. Stassi put her tongue on the inside of Hayley's upper left thigh and followed the trail all the way up to her pussy, before dropping down and repeating the action on her right thigh. Once she'd made the slow ascent back to her glistening pussy, Stassi took a slow lick at Hayley's clit and plunged three fingers deep inside her pussy at the same time. Apparently that was all it took after such a long time of being worked up, and Hayley colllapsed back into the shower wall. The start of a breathy scream was heard before her own hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Stassi loved the feeling of Hayley's walls convulsed around her fingers and thick wetness flooded her tongue. She rode out the waves of Hayley's orgasm with her, before kissing her way back up and allowing Hayley to taste herself of Stassi's lips. Hayley groaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around the taller girls' neck as they continued to makeout with the warm water still hitting their shoulders and heads. Hayley grabbed the body scrub back off the shelf, squeezed some into her hands and rubbed it in to Stassi's back and stomach.

Stassi giggled and did the same into Hayley's skin. They decided to massage eachother with the Mango scrub, before stepping out of the shower. Hayley gave Stassi her towel to dry herself with, and took Samara's for herself seeing as her sister is rarely home anyway. They redressed; Stassi once again in the trackpants and wifebeater, and Hayley in a Black T-Shirt that said "Back Off Man, I'm A Scientist - Dr. Venkman", and a pair of navy blue baggy tracksuit pants, before they started to make their way back to Hayley's room. They'd made it in, and just as the door was about an inch away from shutting a tanned hand shot out and stopped it. Hayley swore under her breathe and Stassi sat back down on the bed with a silent eyeroll.

"Listen here Kid..." Samara started as she tried to open the door, but Hayley held it at angle of which she couldn't see the bed, or the girl sitting on it. "Next time you gotta pick Xavior up from an Afterschool Science Fair, just do it. Write it on your hand or something... I had just gotten into town when I get a call from the kid at 8:45, saying that his sister was supposed to get him at 7:30. I had to listen to him whining all the way home and it was torture... Why are you holding the door and what the hell happened to your neck...?" she slowed, tilting her head to try to analyse the bruise marks on Hayley's neck.

"Oh umm... Nothing just..." she said, taking her hand away from from the door to cover the darkening Hickeys on her neck. Samara, taking advantage of Hayley's lack of thought, pushed the door open all the way and stormed inside.

"Is there something you didn't want me to see..." she asked as she turned to yet again face Hayley from inside the room, when she saw Stassi sitting innocently on the edge of the bed wearing her little sisters clothes and blushing lightly. "Hello?" she said, more as a question.

"Hi... I'm Stassi," she tried, rising up and holding out her hand for Samara to shake. Samara shook it, but still had a confused look on her face.

"Yeh Sam. This is Stassi, my girlfriend. _If thats alright with you..._" she said the first part confidently, then muttered the last bit hesitently, almost afraid that Stassi wouldn't want that commitment. She got her answer when she felt Stassi's hand slip into her own. A small grin broke her features.

Samara looked incredious for a moment, before a smile turned the corners of her mouth as well. She rushed over to Hayley and wrapped her arms around her little sister, squeezing tightly. Hayley's eyebrows raised slightly, and Stassi covered her mouth to supress her laughter.

"I'm so proud of you Hayley. I'm so, so proud. You finally decided to tell one of us something about your life! Awww... My little Hay Bail, and it looks like you picked a good one. She's absolutely stunning," She whispered into her ear, and continued to rock her back and forth. Stassi fell back onto the bed as she heard the nickname, and smiled at the pair. _Something that could have been very Yell-y and Awkward just became kind of cute, _she thought.

"Thankyou so much Sammy. And yeah, I know. She's amazing," Hayley whispered back, smiling over her sisters' shoulder at the girl on the bed. "Oh, and she's staying over tonight. Ok?"

Samara pulled back with an eyebrow raised. Hayley laughed at her older sisters' face before moving to sit next to Stassi on the bed. "Uh huh... Well if that's so then I'm sleeping between you. I'm ok with you two dating, just the consept of the two of you doing that is a bit..." she started, sitting herself down on Hayley's computer chair. Hayley groaned and fell back, and Stassi laughed.

"Oh trust me Samara... Your little Hay Bail pretty much wore me out this afternoon. Wow, the things that girl can do with her tongue..." she said with a wink. Samara jumped up, waving her hands around her head and Hayley rolled onto her face again with a loud anguished groan. Stassi laughed at their reactions.

"Oh! No, no, no. No! TMI... TMI!" Samara shouted as she waved her hands. "OK. You two can sleep in here alone; just never ever talk about _that side _of Hayley with me again. EVER," Samara said, storming towards the door. "And remember, we have thin walls kids, so if anything _or anyone _goes down, I'll know," she said with a slight shudder as she left the room with a flick of her bright blonde hair.

"Oh god. You're already a part of the family, making me all uncomfortable and shit. Thanks for that Stass... Thanks a bunch," Hayley muttered into the comforter, hands coming up to the back of her head. She soon felt strong hands coming up her back in relaxing massage.

"Well thanks for that babe, but lets just see if we can get through a night first ok?" she said, working on all of the tension and knots she could feel in her lovers back and shoulders. Hayley moaned into the comforter, and turned herself over to be face to face with Stassi. She leaned up slightly and Stasi leant down, connecting their lips in a steamy, kiss. Stassi tumbled into it and rolled on top of her once again.

"Look, as hot as you are friend of Hayley's, you two should really close your door before mum and dad get home..." a male voice said from the doorway. Stassi jumped up, and Hayley sat up suddenly to see her oldest brother leaning against the doorframe; a seedy smirk on his face.

"Freddie! Get out of here right now! And close it, please!" Hayley yelled, and Stassi fell back against the bed once again in frustration.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," the smart alike pre-adult said pointing towards Stassi. Hayley grabbed her Alarm Clock from the nightstand, and threw it straight at his head. If not for him ducking it would have smacked him right in the face. "Naughty, naughty," he waggled his finger as he swung the door shut.

"Ok, I'm actually really exhausted. Are you hungry?" Hayley asked as she moved to hover over Stassi.

"Not really, I just want to lie here with you," Stassi smile as she pulled Hayley down on top of her and recaptured her lips. She hummed into the kiss, running her tongue along Hayley's lips. Hayley opened her mouth, and allowed Stassi to dominate her mouth from the bottom, before she (pain stakingly) pulled out of the kiss.

"Then we should probably try to get some sleep," Hayley said, picking Stassi up in a bridal hold and walking around to the top of the bed. Stassi lay on the right whilst Hayley tucked the covers over her, before moving over to her side and pulling the sheets over herself also. For a second she debated whether or not to attempt to cuddle, but when she turned to see what Stassi was doing, she saw a look of longing in her eyes.

"Turn over," Hayley whispered. Stassi did so, and Hayley moved right up behind her. She wrapped her arms around her, one resting over her waist with the hand on her abdomen, and the other underneath Stassi's neck and the hand resting on her ribcage - Hayley knew she was acting possessive, but she could help herself. Stassi sort of liked the feeling of being totally protected.

They tangled their legs together, and Hayley kissed the back of Stassi's neck and mumbled a "Goodnight Love,". Stassi moaned at the light contact and they heard a banging on the wall above their heads. Hayley laughed, and Stassi curled so that she was closer to Hayley.

And that's how they slept, and it was the best sleep either of them have ever had.


End file.
